wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mutilate
:Nothing says 'die' like a dagger in the back, but I find two daggers in the back just makes it that much more personal. Mutilate is a hard-hitting move that must be performed from behind your enemy. Mutilate does higher initial damage than even Backstab, and even more so against poisoned targets (+50% against poisoned targets). When combined with various talents, it can deal massive amounts of damage. In addition, it also gives you two combo points, the only other move to do so besides Cheap Shot, which allows for quick combo point generation for stunlocks, etc. However, it only works with a dagger in both hands. Functionality Instantly attacks with both weapons for an additional X damage with each weapon. Damage is increased by 50% against Poisoned targets. Must be behind the target. Awards 2 combo points. Use 60 Energy 5 yard range Instant cast Requires Daggers Limitations * High energy cost. * You must be behind and facing your target. * Only available when 2 daggers are equipped. * Seal Fate will add only 1 additional combo point. * Crit chance for mutilate for an additional combo point is 2 x Crit - Crit^2 Rank Table Related Talents *Remorseless Attacks will give your next Mutilate a 20% or 40% increased chance to crit after killing an opponent that yields honor or experience. The improved crit chance lasts for 20 seconds. *Opportunity increases the damage of your Mutilate by 4%, 8%, 12%, 16%, or 20%. *Lethality increases the critical strike damage bonus of your mutilate by 6%, 12%, 18%, 24%, or 30%. *Dual Wield Specialization increases the damage dealt by your offhand weapon by 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, or 50%. Note: In patch 2.4, Improved Backstab is being changed to Puncturing Wounds Which increases critical strike chance of backstab by 10/20/30%, and critical strike chance of Mutilate by 5/10/15%. Damage Calculation The formula to calculate mutilate damage is (corrected regarding offhand damage, see note at end): Opportunity = 1 + (0.04 * Opportunity Rank) Offhand Reduction = 0.5 + (0.05 * Dual Wield Specialization Rank) Lethality = 0.06 * Lethality Rank Poison Bonus = 1 + (0.5 if Poisoned Target) Average Weapon Damage = (Weapon Minimum Damage + Weapon Maximum Damage) / 2 Modifier = (Attack Power / 14) * 1.7 Base Damage = Average Weapon Damage + Modifier Mainhand Base Damage = Base Damage + Mutilate Bonus Damage Mainhand Damage = Mainhand Base Damage * Poison Bonus * Opportunity Mainhand Critical Damage = Mainhand Damage * (2 + Lethality) Offhand Base Damage = (Base Damage * Offhand Reduction) + ( Mutilate Bonus Damage * (1 + (.1 * Dual Wield Specialization Rank)) Offhand Damage = Offhand Base Damage * Poison Bonus * Opportunity Offhand Critical Damage = Offhand Damage * (2 + Lethality) Minimum Mutilate Damage = Mainhand Damage + Offhand Damage Maximum Mutilate Damage = Mainhand Critical Damage + Offhand Critical Damage The formula above has been changed to reflect what actually happens regarding offhand damage. Previously, the Mutilate Bonus Damage was listed as being reduced by the offhand penalty. However, it is in fact not reduced by the offhand penalty. Also, not only is the bonus damage not reduced, 5/5 DW Specialization increases it by 50%. This means the offhand bonus ends up being 101 if you don't have DW Specialization, and 151.5 if you have 5/5 DW Specialization. See Mutilate vs Backstab for an in-depth mathematical comparison of both abilities with actual numbers. Tips *Poisoning a target is not limited to rogue poisons; hunter serpent stings can be used to boost mutilate damage. *In contrast with traditional dagger builds, using a slower, hard hitting weapon in your offhand is recommended to get the full damage potential of mutilate. *To maximize the chance of applying poisons to a target before using mutilate, open your fights with Cheap Shot and wait the full duration of the stun before using mutilate. *Mutilate really helps you take advantage of the talents Cold Blood and Improved Kidney Shot. With the right timing and crits, its possible to get off a mutilate and Cold Blood Eviscerate or Envenom within the duration of kidney shot, thus giving these heavy hitting moves up to 10% bonus dmg with the Find Weakness talent. *Most mutilate builds will also take the "Find Weakness" talent, to max your mutilate damage open with cheap shot, then use expose armor to proc find weakness. Now your target is usually poisoned +50% damage, and a 10% boost from find weakness, with an added bonus of less armor Category:Rogue Abilities Category:Rogue Talents